fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Geno (SSBGA)
This page is for Geno in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Geno is a warrior from Star Road and one of Mario's partners in 1996's SNES game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He appears in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse as the first unlockable character and the first third-party character in the game, as he represents Square Enix. How to Unlock *Play 40 Vs. Matches. *Clear Adventure Mode with Mario on Normal difficulty or higher. *Have Geno join your team in Story Mode(Story Mode only). Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Geno, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description Geno is a star being who serves a "higher authority". He comes from Star Road to the Mushroom Kingdom to help Mario in his quest. He takes the form of a wooden doll. He acts as a sage-like figure to Mario and his allies. He has an understanding of the bigger picture and the greater consequences of cosmic events. Consequently, Geno offers the heroes advice about matters the others may not understand. Geno's personality is strongly based on his confidence and attitude. In the game, Geno is one of the third-party characters, as he belongs to Square Enix. Attributes Geno is a mediumweight fighter, with average speed and defense. Geno's moveset consists of lots of projectiles, each one having a different function however. In spite of Geno's size, his attacks are very powerful in terms of damage and knockback. Most of them are rather slow. His Standard Special, as well as Side Special are very effective projectiles, the former being a chargable move and the latter being a very quick and effective move. Geno has average throwing ability, aerial combat and revovery. Some of his Smash Attacks are also projectiles, which can be used for far away from the opponent. Overall, Geno is an average fighter, whose major advantages include projectiles. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Punches with his left, then his right, then creates sparkles with his palm and thrusts a bit forward. 3%, 3%, 4% *Side Tilt - Creates sparkles from both palms. 8% *Up Tilt - Creates a star blast above him with his hand. 13% *Down Tilt - Swipes with his arm to the ground. 6% *Dash Attack - Thrusts his palm forward and attacks using magic. 8% Smash *Side Smash - Wooden Cannon; A projectile attack, Geno blasts his fist forward. 25% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Geno Bomb; Throws a bomb upwards a short distance, then lands on the ground, similarly to Snake's. 22% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Arm Explosion; Extends both hands to each side and blasts an explosion from each hand. 20% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Gets up and kicks with both feet. 5% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Draws a stream of magic around him. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Kicks on both sides. 5% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Creates sparkles from his hand on both sides. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Geno Drill; Geno spins in place. 10% *Forward Aerial - Extends both palms forward and creates a blast of magic. 14% *Back Aerial - Creates a blast of magic behind him with one hand. 12% *Up Aerial - A projectile attack; Geno fires a Geno bomb which ascends into the air. 8% *Down Aerial - Creats a magic shockwave below him with both hands. 13% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Hits opponents on the head with his fist. 2% *Forward Throw - Zapps opponent with magic. 10% *Back Throw - Throws them backwards after zapping them with Geno Beam. 9% *Up Throw - Throws opponent upwards. 6% *Down Throw - Hits opponent with a series of Geno Whirl, which form an arc above him. 13% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Crosses his arms, looks up, then down while saying "I serve a higher authority". *Side - Rotates his head 360 degrees. *Down - The star exits Geno's body and Geno falls down inanimated. Then re-enters his body. Idle Animations *Looks at himself, starting from his arms. *Crosses his arms. Entrance An inanimate Geno doll is seen lying on the stage. Geno's star spirit then quickly floats down to the doll and as the star enters its body, Geno rises to his feet in his normal size. Wins *Holds his hands up in the air as a small, technicolour starman appears above him saying. *Crouches and puts his clenched fist to his heart. Then looks at the viewer. *Uses Geno Boost to float in mid-air, then falls to the ground with his bottom. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Extract from Beware the Forest's Mushrooms. Trivia *Although Geno belongs to the Mario universe, he is considered as a third-party character, as he belongs to Square Enix. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse